makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Graves
Valerie Graves is the main antagonist and senior class "It Girl" and captain of the "Spirit Squad". Quick-witted, beautiful, and honest to a fault, Valerie loves to be underestimated. Always followed closely by her sidekick Heather and the cheerleading "Valettes," little phases her... well, except for a few talented freshmen who turn up at the worst times. Unable to share the spotlight with anyone and focused on winning Jared's attention, Valerie must constantly prove to all who really runs the school. Valerie doesn't like Jared anymore and feels like she is drifting apart from everyone Valerie is portrayed by Taveeta Szymanowicz. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, she is first seen walking to the bulletin board, when Caleb Davis was looking for a job. She asks him if he was looking for a job, but he didn't answer. She waits, and finally said "I'm talking to you!" to him. He then finally notices and said yes. She suggests s job at Ryker's Rink, but was really to humiliate Caleb. She then notices Jared Anderson, who is a senior and student body president. She runs up and pokes him in the chest and flirts with him. She is at the assembly, sitting next to Heather Duncan. She got up and yells "go Mackendrick Prep" to the crowd and sits down, doing their signature handshake to Heather. Personality She is very mean and rude, but she has shown compassion before. Once to Jodi during The Tutor (Season 1, Episode 14) and once to Caleb to help him with Jodi (Season 2, Episode 4), Relationships Jodi Mappa Enemy Their rivalry started in Duet, when Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki refuse to give up the bathroom. Valerie and Heather were forced into the boys' room. Then in Failed Dreams, Valerie was shown to like her dance moves, but after Jodi attempts to act preppy, Valerie gives her a bad look, told Heather that she wants to get revenge, and how she doesn't like them. She stole her moves with her camera and passed it on as her own in Stolen Moves. She was forced to share a room with Valerie and Heather in The Situation. Sun Hi Song Enemy Their rivalry started in Duet, when Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki refuse to give up the bathroom. Valerie and Heather were forced into the boys' room. In Failed Dreams, she was talking to Heather about how she doesn't like her, along with Jodi and Corki. She was forced to share a room with Valerie and Heather in The Situation. Corki Chang Enemy/Former Friend Their rivalry started in Duet, when Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki refuse to give up the bathroom. Valerie and Heather were forced into the boys' room. In Failed Dreams, she was talking to Heather about how she doesn't like her, along with Jodi and Sun Hi. In Popular, she becomes friends with Valerie and starts hanging out more after Jared's rule bout keeping grudges for more than three days. Corki starts acting a lot like Valerie, for example, their love of the color pink. Corki ended their friendship after realizing that she had made a mistake for abandoning Jodi and Sun Hi in the same episode. She was forced to share a room with Valerie and Heather in The Situation. Jared Anderson Ex-Boyfriend/Former Crush When Jared walks along the hallway, Valerie runs up and touches him. Valerie likes Jared, but Jared doesn't return the feeling. They dated briefly before. In Talent Show Redux, it is shown as Valerie is mad at Jared. Later on, Valerie doesn't talk to Jared and Valerie knows that Corki likes him. She is willing to do anything to win Jared's heart back, even if it means to reveal his deepest secrets to Corki. Heather Duncan Best Friend/Teammate/Roommate Heather is presumed to be Valerie's best friend. They are both cheerleaders at Mackendrick Prep. They have their own handshake, tell each other their secrets, and share a dorm room. Seeing her as a leader, Heather follows everything Valerie orders, but often does it a different way than Valerie expected. Steve Possible Crush The son of the mechanic and the owner of the grocery store. Valerie fainted thinking they wouldn't get back in time for prom but Steve was there when she woke and she then said "Am I in heaven". Later on we found out Valerie and Linc were going to prom together and Steve asked if you had to go to Mackendrick to go to the prom Mr.Stark replied with "I don't suppose not". Later we found out Valerie and Steve went together and she dumped Linc. Physical Appearance Valerie has black hair and brown eyes and usually wears her cheerleader uniform. Her hairstyle in Rumors & Roommates is different from the other episodes of Season 1, being put up, and done instead of down and wavy in curls. Sometimes, when she isn't wearing her uniform, she is seen wearing a pink shirt and has a sweater tied around her neck with a skirt. Quotes Duet Failed Dreams Homecoming }} Appearances Season 1 (20/20) *Rumors & Roommates *Duet *Failed Dreams *Stolen Moves *I Can't Hear Me *Popular *The Situation *The Campaign *Homecoming *Mr. Chang *Fashion Truck *The Troll *The Tutor *Talent Show Redux *The Curse of Reality *Eggs *Love and Detention *Dreams *Heart, Courage, Brains Trivia *She has a one-sided crush on Jared and once dated him. *She has an IQ of 162, but likes to be underestimated. (I Can't Hear Me) *She has a 4.5 GPA. (I Can't Hear Me) *She is a senior. (I Can't Hear Me) *She can do the splits. (I Can't Hear Me) *She stole Corki's dress for the homecoming dance. (Homecoming) *She calls her room "The Val Pod" (As shown in Ep 7: The Situation) *She got cast as Dorothy on the school play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (Fashion Truck) *She is "populargirl15" on the Mackendrick Prep Gazette. (The Troll) *She does not do well with rejection. *She can't act. (The Tutor) *She is enemies with XO-IQ. *Pink is her color. *Her and Heather's signature hand shake is the exact same hand shake "The Panthers" do in another Nickelodeon show Every Witch way. *Because of The Next Step shooting, she will be absent a lot in Season 2. Gallery Category:Females Category:Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens